


And He Returns

by thefandomoctopus



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Fire - Kristin Cashore, Graceling - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomoctopus/pseuds/thefandomoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Bitterblue. </p><p>Hopefully including some Baf and all of the ships we have come to love and worship....</p><p>or not....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before.

Saf sat in a tight campfire, surrounded by people he didn't really know. People he didn't really care to know. There was only one person on his mind right now. And she was probably sitting in her chair, mourning deaths and puzzles and doing mathematics problems, surrounded by her kingdom in which she was only beginning to know while her friends happened to be off doing who knows what. Saf blinked several times.

"What?" He asked. "I said," Said Prince Skye- whom whenever he spoke to Saf, Saf felt like he was going to die "What is going on in that head of yours?" Saf looked at Skye's eyes. Skye seemed to understand very quickly. He slapped Saf's back and began to talk to the old one. With the red hair. Who had been a victim of Leck's. She locked focus with his eyes. Understanding. "Would you like to hear a story?" she asked his mind. Saf nodded mutely. He liked stories. He liked being- as Sparks....Bitterblue had once said it "Transported to another place" Saf cursed himself. He was supposed to move on. He wasn;t supposed to be attached. He was Sapphire Birch-the Monsean-Lienid sailor who also stole stuff and happened to have a past with the Monsean Queen. Past. He tsked himself. He was always on the go. So why was he emotionally attached now?

She began "It was a hot summer in the Dells, and it all began when a stupid hunter came out of the woods and..." Her story was amazing. It made Saf think, as he lay in his blanket on the cold ground while the fire crackled signifying its death. 'I went on this journey to go somewhere new. And yet I am just reminiscing about the past?' Saf wished himself a dream about a night. A night not so long ago on a bridge with a girl hiding from those who wanted to kill him. A night that...Saf couldn't think about it anymore. He needed to move on. That's what he had wanted from the start-or well the middle of their relationship. In the court. He had wanted every single last bit of her out! Out of his head. Out of Teddy's shop and out of his heart. He never fully managed it.

Saf lay, staring up at the stars and his eyes began to drift and he dreamed about bridges and liars.

 

When they made it to the Dells it had taken everyone at least a month to absorb all the differences. Monsters and beauty and war and foods and the interesting and perplexing former-former commander of the Kings army. Brigan. He was almost as much of a riddle of the current commander. The commander was a she. Her name happened to be Tess and she had a twin sister named Rose-Named after the former commander's mother. The former commander was the daughter of the former-former commander who happened to be married to Fire though Fire was not the mother of the former commander.

Saf sat down for breakfast one morning. The king Nash at the head and next to him a frail woman and on his other side his daughter, Liv. Brigan and Fire sat across from each other and everyone else just seemed to blur together.

"What did you do at your home?" Asked Rose

"I was a sailor, and a printer." Saf mentioned nothing of his stealing.

"I'd like to see it someday." Said Rose. She was close to his age.

"Maybe when we return." Saf said, trying to lift the corners of his mouth into a smile. It didn't work.

 

TWO YEARS LATER

 

"I still don't see why we have to leave." Grumbled Prince Skye. "I like the Dells."

"I do to, but I think it's time to face the uninvitable" said Saf. On their journey back they had brought most of the people who originally came mind- the Dellians and a few who wanted to stay. Though this time Rose came with them. What Saf wasn't telling Skye was that Fire had asked them to leave. She felt it was time for them to go home and she painfully reminded Saf of Bitterblue.

They had just turned the corner off of the passage that Lady Katsa of the Middluns had cleared so very long ago when Skye said in a sing-song voice "I smell Po and the havoc he is wreaking." Saf smiled at that. Prince Po. He smiled even bigger when he thought of how he might see Bitterblue and that might lead to seeing Prince Po.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Rose, roughly- it was a different language. A different accent- or accents- depending on whom you talked to- and Rose was just learning it. They rode on in silence. They stopped at the city, where they all parted ways. Prince Skye to the castle along with a few others(and the horses) and Saf and Rose to the shop- Saf wondered what the shop looked like now. Renovated after the fire... They walked the winding streets, Saf-for once in his life feeling homesickness. Rose was oddly silent. Her blue eyes wide as she absorbed every building and street. Saf looked at her. He supposed that she could be considered beautiful. Her shapely brown hair and figure but alas...she was not really his type. He preferred...out of his league.

Saf began to walk faster and Rose began to asked questions as they were a street away from the shop.

"What does this mean?"

"What is your sister's name again?"

"What is your King's name?" Saf hoped there wasnt a king...well he did but he didnt... He didn't want to be the king but he wanted there to be no king. He basically leaped up the few stairs to the shop and put his arm up to knock as the door opened. And Bitterblue began to walk out. His heart caught in his throat and it was hard to breathe.


	2. 1.

Bitterblue walked through the street to her daily visit to Teddy's. Usually they would talk of the education in Monsea and how one might improve it. Rarely they would talk of Teddy's books. Tilda often begged of Bitterblue to not suggest anymore words or Teddy's head would explode because they needed that blasted book of words out in the world. But yet Bitterblue did. Mostly accidentally she would say a word and Teddy's face would light up and off they went.

When she came to their store-front and Bitterblue knocked on the door Teddy had nearly thrown the door open and dragged her inside. He was giddy with delight when he told her that he had over 1000 words in his book of words.

"Did you add words like 'to' and 'a'?" She asked. Teddy's face went blank with panic and he rushed over to the paper and began to scrawl frantically.

"How are you getting along with the educational committee?" asked Bitterblue mindlessly looking at the scratches on the shop wall.

"Fine. " Replied Teddy. "We have a most of the estimated papers that we need,but we need to find some well invested teachers." He said

"Hmm"Replied Bitterblue "I'll make an announcement about job offerings later this week." She said."Maybe we could come up with a draft tomorrow." She said.

"Uh huh."Said Teddy, looking down at hi large stack of papers. Bitterblue went to the other room, where Teddy had once lied on the table, nearly dead, and in there Tilda and Bren were using a second printer that Bitterblue had given them when she herself took a visit to the ransacked old printing shop on the castle grounds.

"How are the books going?" She asked, both females looked up as they usually did-at the same time. "Good." said Bren, and it struck Bitterblue once more that this woman looked a lot like Saf, as she was his sister, but Bitterblue missed him now. A lot. That was when Bitterblue decided to leave. She shouted her goodbye's to Tilda and Bren who were doing something and she kissed Teddy on the cheek and opened the door...Where she found Saf-ready to knock. His hand was up in the air about to pound on the door.

Bitterblue filled with glee as she saw him. She was about to attack him-with love of course, when she saw the girl behind him. Pretty and different and at the sight of her proximity to Saf, Bitterblue froze. Saf knit his eyebrows together adorably and looked at Bitterblue. She slammed the door and pressed her back against the wall in fury,in anger, in... abandonment?

Teddy looked up at her from his papers, eyebrows knitted together. Teddy walled over, confused like a puppy, and opened the door and stuck his person out of it, much like Katsa did whenever she wanted to block her room with Po. "Saf!" Said Teddy, gleefully as Saf pushed his way into the doorway in a very Saf-like manner where the girl followed and gazed and touched at the shop. Saf's eyes were only on Bitterblue.

Bitterblue, feeling extremely uncomfortable and emotional, pushed her way out of the shop and ran down the street.

 

She ran all the way to the castle, not caring about anything except Saf and who ever in Lienid that girl was. She didn't want to know. Tears flooded her eyes, blurrying up everything. She ran past the guards and ran all the way into her office, and she crumpled into her chair and she rested her legs on the chair and she wrapped her arms around her knees and proceeded to curl into a ball. Hiding from Saf, and the guards and...life.

The door opened and one of her newer advisers, an attractive young man by the name of Mirlock. A somewhat unfortunate name, but he was very effective.

"Lady Queen!" He said aghast, "Whats wrong? Shall I send for Madlen? How was your visit with your printing friend? Did something happen?" He said, looking slightly horrified as all of the words spilled out of his mouth. His grace was not smoothness with words. Thought Bitterblue. Though Mirlock's grace was saying every single thing that came to his mind, which in some cases was quite and unfortunate grace, but he must've learned to not be embarrassed at a young age. The other day, he had said randomly as Bitterblue, was at her desk, reading letters from Katsa and Po and Bann, that "Her nose is quite nice, but the lack of shape on her figure is a definite drawback." Bitterblue had looked up swiftly from her notes, blushing and utterly aghast, and Darby, from his slightly frail position had looked completely ready to blow.

Bitterblue, when she was interviewing for advisers with Teddy, and Helda and Darby and Hava, some two years ago that she liked his grace for in a kingdom thats past was all lies, that it might be relieving for some one who can never tell lies, even if they like to be apart of life. And so he was picked as an adviser and so had a small, woman around Katsa and Po's age to be the other, was Cissily, and she was graced with, oddly enough, words. Everything she said, seemed complicated and amazing and her silky voice made her sound like silky chocolate.

They had also picked a person, who would go out into Monsea and talk to people, and at the end of every week, give a report to her about how everyones' life was and if there needed to be any thing, or most importantly, if anything was burned down or an absurd amount of people were found missing. Her name was Mauve, and she was Lienid, and she had a bright yellow eye and a bright green one as well, and both her eyes were extremely startling and her grace was, surprisingly enough was that it took a vast amount of energy and weapons to hurt her.

Bitterblue had once asked her about it and so Mauve told her to come outside and Bitterblue had followed her into the market where Mauve had bought a glass vase and then the two of them, chatting about the front lawn went to the said lawn which also happened to be the same lawn that Katsa and Po had thrashed around in the pool of. There Mauve had instructed Bitterblue to throw the vase at Mauve. It broke on contact and Mauve had no visible injuries.

"Lady Queen?" Asked Mirlock, "Are you alright? The princes arrived just now and..." He faded off only to start speaking again, quickly "Oh my, she's looking at me. What a surprise this is going to be! Should I of waited until they've showered? OH MY GOODNESS WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He said, fading off once more.

"You keep saying Princes, Mirlock. Who are you talking about?"

"The princes. Prince Skye arrived while you were off, and just now Prince Raffin and his friend just arrived." He said. Bitterblue shot up.

"Balls! I forgot Skye went! And Saf's back so..." She faded off. "Raffin? And Bann? Why?" She asked. Mirlock shrugged and Bitterblue ran out. She heard him muttering.

Bitterblue sprinted through the halls, trying to decide who she'd see first. After a few turns and some near accidents with guards she ran into Raffin and Bann, looking at each other in the hallway, sharing a glance. Without thinking, she threw herself at them both, wrapping her arms around them.

"Lady Queen," Said Raffin uncomfortably. "How somewhat improper but still understandable."

"How lovely it is to see you both!" She cried out then said "Have you seen Skye?"

"No," Said Raffin "Should I of? Was he supposed to be waiting in the bushes to surprise me?" He said, beginning to chuckle.

"How was I supposed to have him surprise you when I didn't know you were coming?" Asked Bitterblue "But- Oh! How lovely it is to see you! Hows the whole Estill problem?''

Bann looked at her gravely. "Still no better Lady Queen. Its been over two years..." He faded off, shaking his head.

"You didn't know we were coming?" Asked Raffin, knitting his eyebrows together. "We sent a letter..."

"Or two." Finished Bann. Bitterblue's eyes widened

"Really?" She asked, "Go clean yourselves up and we can talk during dinner." And she rushed down the hallways to Madlen. "Madlen?" She asked frantically as she ran into the doorway "Do you think its possible I might be taken over?" But it wasn't just Madlen in there. She was with Skye- who, from the looks of it seemed to be talking to her about the Dells. Madlen looked at her calmly.

"Its always a possibility, Lady Queen." Bitterblue bit her lip and Skye took a step towards her, nervously.

"Whats wrong cousin?"

"Many things." Bitterblue admitted, "But I do suppose I can humor you with those things later? As it appears you have just come back from your long ambassadorial trip. How was your trip? How was the Dells? What is it like there? I suppose I can ask Katsa but she'll probably say something..odd." Bitterblue remembered that time a few years ago when she had tried and Katsa and Po had just seemed to melt into each other...forgetting her.

"You've tried, haven't you?" Asked Skye, suppressing a smile. Bitterblue nodded, somewhat defeated.

"Yes." She admitted, "It failed. But on another, non-war track, how was everything? Was it amazing?"

"It was. And I'd love to tell you of it as soon as possible, but I would really like to take a bath first, because its been many weeks and I have gotten very dirty. Traveling it hard."

"You can take a room anywhere." Bitterblue said to him and smiled. He patted the top of her head affectionately before pushing past her and leaving the room. Bitterblue turned back to Madlen. "Sorry I interrupted you."

"What was that you were saying, Lady Queen?"

"Nothing. Just that Raffin and Bann showed up today and said that they sent a letter, but I never got it. I'll talk to them later, though." Bitterblue tried to smile but failed and wound up looking in pain.

"Are you alright Lady Queen?" Madlen asked and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Saf is back."

"So I've heard."

"And I want to see him, but I also don't...the way we left off.. I don't know if..."

"Let me tell you something, my dear, it always appears that your sailor-boy will do anything for you, and I feel like you would too. Just talk." Bitterblue thanked Madlen and left, wandering the corridors, looking for anything to distract her. Teddy and his books. _Saf_. Raffin and Bann.  _Saf._ Skye!  _Saf._ War.  _Saf._


	3. 2.

Bitterblue tumbled into her rooms and closed the door careful not to make a sound, then she fell onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. A few minutes later she sat up, smoothed a hand over her hair and found a paper and pen. 

 _LIST:_  she wrote.

Saf _back-good._

_With a girl-bad. who is she?_

_Raffin and Bann's letter not arriving-Bad._

_Katsa and Po away._ She blinked startled. She hadn't originally realized that she had written it. They had been away a lot, and more often away then there with her, but yet as she thought about it she found that she missed them. More than usual.

_Skye back-good._

_Giddon still away-bad._ She needed her friends.

_Of marriage age-still_

_need to find a husband-bad_. Bitterblue sighed. She was 20. Monsea needed a king and that was something she didn't want to do. She didn't want to give her life and everything else she had to some prince or lord. She only wanted to spend her life with one person. And that person was someone who didn't want to be with her no matter what. She could, she thought, spend her life with Giddon, he would probably understand and be a wonderful person to listen to her troubles, but Saf was still in every corner of her head. She and Giddon had talked and written letters about if they were married, their marriage arrangement and It all seemed very nice, but it was somewhat _odd_. She had thought of Giddon as a really good friend, and a great companion, but to...sleep in the same bed together every night? To have her have his children? To rule next to him? Bitterblue tucked the list away in the bodice of her dress and walked out of her room. _  
_

 

                                                                                                                  .....

Saf pushed himself off the wall lazily. "Are you still working on that?" 

"A bit." Teddy said, from his position over a large stack of paper. 

"Well stop." Saf said "I've just gotten here from a two year trip to the Dells, come home with a strange woman who is currently being helped by our sisters and you are writing words!" 

"I have not just written words." Teddy said, looking up. "I conversed  with your dear friend...Whats her name again?

"Rose." 

"Rose, and I have put together some food, and by the way, I am not working on my book of words, I am working on a letter to the Queen, about education." Saf looked down at the floor and bit his lip.  _The Queen_. _Sparks. Bitterblue_. She had run out as soon as she had seen him. And when he had seen her, for that tiny second all he had wanted to do was grab her and press his lips to her and hold her tightly. He wanted her to hold him back. 

"How is our Sparks?" Saf asked after a moment of desirous thought. 

"Well, I think." Teddy said, "Stressed, but its completely understandable. The world is falling to pieces." Teddy said, staring up at the ceiling. "She stops by everyday." Saf blinked and stared at Teddy. 

"Really?" 

"Would I lie?" Saf thought about it for a long moment and before he could answer he felt something hit him as Teddy said loudly "It was rhetorical!" Saf grinned and looked towards the door longingly. 

"Do you think we could go out tonight?" 

"Saf, you just got back. You traveled for around 2 weeks, and probably got horrible sleep. Drinking is not something you need today." 

"And tomorrow?' Saf asked, 

"We can go." Teddy permitted. "And besides, you can't go out tonight because of your friend Rose. Where will she sleep?" 

"We can make a little bed for her on the floor or she can have one of the girls." 

"By the way, how did she get into your possession?" 

"She wanted to come and on our travels, and as it appears she somewhat clung to me. Which, strangely it happens a lot." Teddy looked at him evenly for a moment before he stood and walked over to Saf. Teddy placed his large hand on Saf's shoulder. 

"It's good to have you back."

                                                                                                                 .....

Bitterblue sat at the dinner table, having already eaten and allowed everyone else to eat before talking she sat back in her chair. Three pairs of eyes expectantly stared at her. "I didn't get your letter." She began and stared at Raffin and Bann, forever sitting next to each other. Bitterblue suspected that they were holding hands under the table. "I feel like it was intercepted." She said gravely. "And who knows how many letters I haven't gotten?" 

"Do you get letters often?" Raffin asked, "Now?" 

"Occasionally." Bitterblue said, biting her lip. "Sometimes from Katsa and Ror. Po. And Estill has't gotten any better has it? And what if i'm the next ruler they want to take down?" Bitterblue asked quickly and frantically, her heart beat wild. "What if rebellions are to happen and..." 

"Nothing bad will happen, cousin." Skye said from his seat next to her. "Why would they take you down? There are so many other, worse rulers than you." 

"It'll all be fine, Lady Queen." Supplied Bann, "Perhaps the messenger got lost, or blew away?" 

"Thank you Bann." She smiled tightly at him, then turned to Skye. "How was the Dells?" 

"As you know, Its divided into two lands- Pikka and the Dells. And as you wrote to the King Nash of the Dells and his wife, Mila. Nash is the oldest, then there is Lady Clara and her twin, Garan, both have high positions of authority, then theres Brigan who is married to Fire, and Brigan's daughter is Hanna who had a child who has the name of  Rose."

"Why did I need to know who Rose is?" Bitterblue asked, annoyed. 

"She came back with us. Wanted to see Monsea, and and we were coming back and..." He faded off, staring at Bitterblue and their conversation ended quickly.

"What have you two been inventing recently?" Bitterblue asked suddenly to Raffin and Bann. She would talk with Skye later. 

"Raff and I have been creating things that explode." Bann said eagerly. 

"For scientific reasons-of course. Not because we like watching and making things explode." Raffin explained.

"Oh yes. And they..." Bann spoke again. Bitterblue tuned out their voices and stared at Raffin and Bann. They were both obviously in love and Bitterblue suddenly remembered all of her questions about relationships she had a few years ago. She wondered if they fought and if so about what. 

 

A few moments later, Bitterblue was standing in the courtyard, next to Skye, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulder, huddling her next to his warm side against the cool night. Raffin and Bann stood on the grass and were placing a small ball of mysterious black metal in the grass. They both stood back, their shoulders touched as they backed up next to Bitterblue. "It's not that large yet." Raffin was saying and then grinned wickedly into the night and Bitterblue and Skye gasped aloud as a large poof of fire seemed to shoot up with a loud pop and then it went back to utter darkness. 

"That was amazing." Skye said, and Bitterblue could tell that he was grinning into the night. "What future purposes do you think it could be used for?" He asked and Raffin responded eagerly. Bitterblue stood quietly by Skye's side. 

"Lady Queen?" Bann asked hesitantly, touching the sleeve of her dress. She turned to him. "Are you alright?" 

"Just a bit tired, thank you." She smiled and then wished the three of them good dreams which made her think of Saf and she rushed away, up to her rooms and for the first time in two years she snuck out, wearing her cloak and ran down the streets to the familiar printing shop. 

 


	4. 3.

She ran through the streets, past streetlights and people, not even caring about what they thought. She knew Bitterblue City better now. She visited it often, took polls personally on what people thought should be better. She could tell she was liked more than two years ago. People sent in complaints that helped create jobs when fixing and not as many ridiculous Court cases occurred. 

She reached the door she knew by now, very well. The faded words above it. It was all familiar. Except the one things she wished was, wasn't. And that one things had brought home another thing she didn't like already. She missed that one thing-secretly of course since according to the rest of the 7 Kingdoms, it was improper, except in the Dells. Suddenly, Bitterblue wished to be in the Dells. But no she didn't. She was the Queen of Monsea and a strong one at that. 

Bitterblue knocked on the door. It opened. She didn't look up to see who opened it but she slipped in. 

...

Bitterblue slid back her hood silently and looked towards the door. The girl Saf and Skye had brought back-Rose, was closing it. Amazed and confused at the intrusion. She called out to the apartment behind the shop where Teddy and when he was around-Saf, lived. The both walked out mere moments later, Saf scowling and Teddy obviously annoyed. A not very welcome welcome but Bitterblue didn't really care. 

"Hello, Teddy." She said courteously. 

"Sparks." he said in return and then said, "Have you met Rose?" 

"Not yet." She said. 

"This is Rose." Teddy said, nodding his head towards Rose, who still clung awkwardly by the door. "Rose, this is Queen Bitterblue, who is the Queen of Monsea."

"Hello." She said, her accent thick. "I am.. Rose." 

"Nice to meet you." Bitterblue smiled shortly to her and then turned to Saf and Teddy. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Sapphire." Teddy nodded and went over to Rose and they walked out of the room. It reminded Bitterblue of the time two years ago when she came her in the night and they were alone and she yelled at him for stealing her crown, and..the time where they said goodbye. 

They were alone. Bitterblue looked up at watched his face, his purple eyes.  He watched her. 

"Saf..." She said then stopped. She didn't know what to say. Instead of talking her walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her. She hugged him back. They were the only two beings, both gathering thoughts. Both overwhelmed and happy and sad. 

"Sparks." he murmured into her hair. 

"I've missed you." She said, not knowing what else to say, being too content with being wrapped his his arms, to be close to him. It was reality and not the dream she usually dreamed about. 

"I've missed you too." 

"Its been so long..."

"Could've been longer." 

"How were the Dells." 

"They were good."

"Tell me more." She asked, looking up at him.

"Later, Lady Queen," he said respectfully, "I'm quite tired."

"Should I go...?" She started to pull away but he held her higher, anchoring her to him. 

"No." 

"Who is Rose?" Saf laughed quietly. 

"I knew you had ulterior motives for this visit." 

"Who is she?" Bitterblue asked.

"She is the the granddaughter of Commander Brigan- who is...:

"Married to Lady Fire." 

"Yes." 

"Why did she come."

"She wanted to see Monsea. "

"She likes you." Bitterblue murmured. 

"Only as a friend." 

"I saw her... when I slammed the door on you. She does." 

"It's not mutual." he whispered quietly in her ear. Bitterblue's insides set aflame. She leaned up to kiss him and succeeded. She kissed him slowly. 

"Sparks." Saf murmured against her lips. "It's been too long." 

"Too long." She murmured.

"Hmm." He responded barely. 

"You shouldn't go away again then." She murmured back, not thinking. Saf took a small step away. 

"You know I can't do that." He said, lowly. 

"I know." Bitterblue said stepping closer to him. They had just reunited and she wanted to be as close as possible. That was what Katsa and PO felt each time they saw each other. She pressed herself against him. "If only the world revolved around us.." 

"If only." He murmured back. They kissed again. 

"I want..." She faded off, unsure. 

"Yes?" 

"You." 

"Me too." 

"I missed you." She said again and pressed another kiss to his lips.


	5. 4.

Eventually, Bitterblue didn't know how, they had drifted to his room. It hadn't changed much since he had left, but it felt different with him in it. Bitterblue had been in it a couple of times and with out Saf it had seemed... empty. 

They had talked. They had looked at each other. She had watched his purple eyes. Then, they had moved to the bed and just held each other. They had radiated warmth and coziness.  As Saf had said, he had been tired and Bitterblue at first hadn't believed him. Though she saw it as he fell asleep holding her to him.

She had missed him at first. Then it had turned to hatred. Then he had turned into a sort of ghost who followed her. She had heard his voice in places he had once stood. Her sitting room, the chair he had hid behind. She heard it teasing her when she wore he crown. She had also heard it yelling at her when she did. She had once cried because of the voice-his voice- that had followed her. It had been strange. She had been in front of a crowd and had bursted into tears. Her new advisors had looked at each other wide eyed and only Darby understood. He had patted her on the back. 

Bitterblue blinked and looked back at Saf. He was still asleep. Gently she disentangled herself from him and stood. She leaned over the bed and gently kissed his forehead. She watched him a moment. He hadn't stirred. Bitterblue left the room as quietly as she could and headed for the door. She stopped at Teddy's voice. 

"Don't hurt him." He said looking up from his workstation. 

"I won't." She said quietly and then murmured to herself, "He hurt me." There. She had admitted it out loud. Before Teddy could comprehend her mumble, she left. The streets were dark and she walked the same path she always did when going back to the castle. Her stomach growled. She stopped in the courtyard and looked at the fountain when Katsa and Po had wrestled two years ago. 

Her heart panged more than it had the moment before. She missed them. She had missed  _him._ He was back and they weren't. Bitterblue tried to remind herself that they were doing better things. They were helping people. In a way, she wanted to be one of those people. She wanted Katsa to help her. She wanted Katsa's advice. Bitterblue went to her bedroom and found a blank piece of paper.

The sight of paper made her extremely agitated as for the first few years of her rule, she had been trapped by it. To make Katsa's letter different, Bitterblue drew a few little designs in the corner. She then wrote her note and put it aside to send. She took off as many clothes as she could by herself and turned off the lights. She laid in her bed and imagined talking to Katsa. She imagined Katsa hugging her in the cold. 

"I miss you." She said to imaginary Katsa. Imaginary Katsa smiled and ruffled her hair and pulled her close. 

"I miss you too." She said. 

"I missed him." Imaginary Katsa was silent and stared at Bitterblue to elaborate. "Saf." She said. Katsa nodded. 

"Your 'missed' was in the past." She observed but it was a question. Bitterblue nodded. 

"He came back." 

"And?"  
"He brought someone."

"Does he like that someone?" Katsa asked. Bitterblue thought a moment and shook her head. 

"He said he didn't." 

"Do you believe it?" Imaginary Katsa asked. 

"Would you?" Asked Bitterblue. Katsa thought a moment. 

"What did he say?"

"She wanted to see Monsea." 

"And?" Katsa asked and prompted Bitterblue for more. 

"He seemed like he meant it."

"Whats the problem?" Imaginary Katsa asked. 

"I saw her." Bitterblue explained. "I saw her... _looking_ at him!" 

"A look can just be a look." Katsa said. 

"But it wasn't. "

"Are you sure?" Bitterblue nodded. 

"What would you do?" Bitterblue asked Katsa. 

"Confront her." Katsa said. Bitterblue imagined confronting Rose. It would go disastrously. 

"She's the granddaughter of King Brigan." Bitterblue said. " _Commander_ Brigan." Katsa thought a moment.

"Watch her." Katsa said. "See if it continues." 

"And if it does?" Bitterblue asked Imaginary Katsa. 

"Make her jealous." Imaginary Kata said with a wicked grin. Katsa then kissed Bitterblues forehead and left, just as she had done with Saf.  _That was horrible advice._ She thought to herself. _Katsa would never say that._ But, Bitterblue decided and felt bad about it, until she had actual Katsa's word, Imaginary Katsa's word would have to do. 

She thought some more. Bitterblue hated the advice. She decided that that would be her second plan if real Katsa's reply never came. 

Bitterblue hoped it did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So its been a while! I know Katsa wouldn't really say that last part but eh-_-. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
